Halloween Night
by Peachy-Author
Summary: It's the story of what happened after Dudley and Kitty returned home from their first T.U.F.F. Halloween party as husband and wife. One-shot!


(A/N: This used to be a scene in "T.U.F.F. Halloween", but I decided to turn it into its own story, taking place after Dudley and Kitty return from their first T.U.F.F. Halloween party as husband and wife. I've decided to post it today to help get us into the Halloween spirit, and because "T.U.F.F. Puppy" debuted 6 years ago, today!)

It was late Halloween night in the city of Petropolis. All the trick-or-treaters had gone home for the night, and the festivities of the night were over. But wait! There's a car out on the road at this late hour. Oh, it's Dudley and Kitty, coming home from the annual T.U.F.F. Halloween Party. It was fun, as was expected, but it just ended, and so they're heading home to relax after a night of Halloween fun.

When Dudley and Kitty got home, the house was dark, which made for a pretty spooky scene (especially when there are things that go 'bump' in the night...). They walked in the door and turned on the lights. Almost immediately, they saw a great, big COCKROACH running across the floor!

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Kitty screamed as she jumped into Dudley's arms.

"Kitty, if you're gonna tell me that you're afraid of a little cockroach..." Dudley began.

"I can't help it, Dudley! They give me the creeps! Just kill it already!" Kitty screamed, interrupting Dudley.

"Okay, okay. Hang on." Dudley said as he set Kitty on the sofa and ran to get a fly-swatter. When he got one, he started to look for the roach. He couldn't see the roach anywhere, so he used his sense of smell to track it down.

Several seconds later, he found the roach at the top of the stairs.

"PREPARE TO DIE, COCKROACH!" Dudley yelled as he started hitting the annoyingly-creepy insect with the fly-swatter. A minute later, the roach was dead.

"Okay, I killed the roach!" Dudley said.

"So get rid of it!" Kitty said.

"All right." said Dudley. He picked up the roach with a piece of paper towel, dropped the roach in the toilet, and flushed it. Now the roach was gone.

"No more roach." Dudley said as he came out of the bathroom and put the fly-swatter away.

"Good." Kitty said, looking relieved.

"So, what should we do now?" Dudley asked.

"How about a movie?" Kitty suggested.

"Okay. Let's make it a scary movie." Dudley said.

"Good idea, but which one? We have quite a few scary movies." Kitty said.

It didn't take long for Dudley and Kitty to decide on "Resident Evil". So they fished out the movie and made popcorn to enjoy as they watched it.

A few minutes later, Dudley and Kitty were sitting on the sofa, watching the movie and enjoying their popcorn. The movie was pretty good, although it did have some rather scary parts.

However, the scariest thing had to be when the movie got really quiet, and suddenly, the phone rang! Dudley and Kitty were so startled, they jumped about 2 feet off the sofa before they realized what the sound was. So they paused the movie, and Dudley answered the phone.

Peg was on the phone, just making sure that Dudley and Kitty were okay, considering it was Halloween night, and you never know what could happen on a night like tonight. After hanging up, Dudley said, "Now where were we?"

"Let's see." Kitty said, pressing the 'play' button on the remote. However, it turned out that Peg called a split-second before a scary part came on, and the movie was really loud when Kitty played the movie again! Kitty was so freaked out, she grabbed onto Dudley, trembling.

When Dudley felt something grab him, he looked to see Kitty clinging to him, afraid. All he could think was, " _Kitty's holding onto me? Ooh, I don't think she's ever done this before! I could get used to this! Yeah, this is great_." However, he knew that she was scared, so he gently stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. Before long, Kitty stopped trembling and relaxed against Dudley, purring softly.

" _Aww, she's purring. I'm loving this_." Dudley thought, glancing at his wife for a moment, before turning his attention back to the movie.

A while later, the movie was over, so they took it out and put the DVD back in its case.

"Come on, Dudley. Let's go to bed." Kitty said to her husband after putting the movie away.

"Okay!" Dudley said as he ran upstairs and into their bedroom. Kitty shook her head, but she was smiling as she followed him.

Dudley was already in his pajamas and under the covers when Kitty walked in and changed into her pajamas. Then she got under the covers and snuggled close to Dudley.

"So Halloween is over?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, Halloween is over. But don't worry. The holidays aren't over yet. We've still got more fun on the way." Kitty assured him.

"That's right." I said.

"I think the story is over, too." Dudley said.

"It is. But why don't you wish the readers a happy Halloween first?" I suggested.

"Happy Halloween!" Dudley and Kitty said. Then they fell asleep.

The End

I hope this scene was enjoyable as a story of its own. Stay tuned for more stories, and have a happy Halloween!


End file.
